<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter in the Fall by PeachChapstick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170584">Winter in the Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachChapstick/pseuds/PeachChapstick'>PeachChapstick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Halloween, High School, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Snow, Winter, fall - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachChapstick/pseuds/PeachChapstick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows it's not even Halloween yet, but he doesn't care: he's ready for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter in the Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Living in the midwest meant living in extreme weather. The summers got into the hundreds and the winters got well into the negatives. It was just something that had to be expected. For Steve, it was a nice thing. He viewed it as the best of both worlds. They got the beautiful, snowy winters and the warm, paradise summers. That being said, he didn’t expect to get such a dreamy snow storm in October.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was in Bucky’s basement, playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sims 4</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him when he first noticed the snow. The days had been getting progressively colder, so it made sense. Still, he hadn’t expected snow until at least November. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Buck, look outside,” Steve suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stood up and looked out the window. “Oh my gosh, it’s not even Halloween yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snow was coming down in large flakes, falling in clusters on top of the trees. It was coming down relatively slow, but still steady. It looked like something out of a Christmas postcard. Steve knew that it wasn’t too cold out, so they could go out into the snow if they wanted to. It was the perfect type of snow for a cute winter photoshoot to post on Instagram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m pretty ready for winter. I’m bored with Halloween. People stretch it out so long that when it comes to the actual day, I don’t even care about it,” Steve stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then you shouldn’t start caring about Christmas so early, otherwise the same thing is going to happen,” Bucky responded. “Besides, the Christmas season shouldn’t start before Thanksgiving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there’s so many more things you can do to celebrate Christmas than you can do to celebrate Halloween,” Steve argued. “There’s skiing, snow forts, snowmen, shopping, decorating, making cookies, making hot chocolate, and literally a million more things. So I won’t get burnt out about Christmas, there’s so much to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still too early to decorate your house or make cookies, though. And those are both things you can do for Thanksgiving or Halloween. You have no excuse to start celebrating Christmas this prematurely,” Bucky said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled at him. “I do have an excuse: it’s snowing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve made the executive decision that they should use the seasons Sims 4 expansion to play a winter-inspired game while it was snowing. Bucky complained a little, but Steve could tell he was still enjoying the game. He’d told Steve that he could live vicariously through their Sims, but Steve still wanted to do fun Christmas activities, the Sims wasn’t enough to quench his thirst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go out into the snow,” Steve suggested, pushing his chair away from the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our Sims are out in the snow, that should be enough,” Bucky said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve responded, “It’s not even close to enough and you know that. Come on, it isn’t even that cold outside. We can have some hot chocolate or some hot cider or something when we come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighed. “Yeah, okay. But I think we’ll be cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two headed upstairs and raided Bucky’s closet for winter supplies. Even though it wasn’t too cold out, the both ended up in jackets, hats, gloves, and scarves. Steve absolutely loved being bundled up for the cold, it made him feel secure. The fact that he was Bucky heightened that feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went out through Bucky’s backdoor and into his yard, crunching through the snow. It was such a pretty snow and it was relatively warm, so Steve knew he could keep Bucky out there for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Isn’t this so much better than fall?” Steve asked, catching the snowflakes on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, it’s still the fall,” Bucky answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned. “Hey, don’t ruin it for me. It’s pretty and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty,” Bucky said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled at him. “Awe, you’re pretty, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, was this enough winter for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wanted to do something winter-y since they were out in the snow, regardless of the month. His top choice would be a snow fort, but he didn’t want to make Bucky stay out there that long. He’d put up with it, of course, but he wouldn’t be enjoying it. A snow ball fight was corny and not something that was actually enjoyable. Snow angels would be way too cold, especially considering they didn’t have a hot tub or anything to warm up in. Steve knew there was only one acceptable activity for this event: a snowman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was in charge of rolling the base ball while Steve rolled the smaller two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me stack these?” Steve asked. “I don’t want to put them in a spot that’s crooked or uncentered or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Bucky said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They set up the snowman together, yet still somehow managed to put the head on crooked. But Steve liked it, he thought it gave it character. Now all they had to do was decorate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, obviously we can just use sticks for the arms,” Steve stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it covered,” Bucky said, grabbing two sticks and putting them on either side of the snowman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we use stones for eyes?” Bucky asked. “Obviously we don’t have coals, I don’t think that’s really a thing anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll grab some from your mom’s rock garden,” Steve said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly ran over to the rock garden and collected a handful of rock, enough for the eyes and the mouth. He stuck the eyes on and then placed some stones in the shape of a smiling face. He just needed a nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sucks that we don’t have any carrots,” Bucky complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can still be cute without it. We could use another stone. Or another stick,” Steve suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I think I have a good food substitute,” Bucky said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stood and enjoyed the snowy weather while Bucky ran inside. It was the type of cold that wasn’t unbearable, but refreshing. And the snow was very wet, but it didn’t soak through his clothes the same way rain did. It was honestly the perfect snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky ran over to the snowman and stuck a fun sized Snickers in between the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Halloween inspired snowman,” Steve said, smiling at Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really a winter inspired October.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Next week will be my last fall-themed Friday one-shot. That being said, I do plan on having at least one Thanksgiving one-shot and then I may pick back up with the weekly ones in December. If you enjoyed this please consider checking out my other one-shots or my long form story, Adagio, which is updated weekly on Sundays. I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>